wu_dong_qian_kunfandomcom-20200216-history
Symbol Master
Seal Masters were practitioners who utilize a different method of exerting Yuan Power. This method needed Mental Energy to propel Yuan Power.Symbol Master:【WDQK】Chapter 66 – Spiritual Movement Chapter A Symbol Master could condense Yuan Power from Heaven and Earth into special Mystical Symbols. One not only needed a certain level of strength in the physical body as support but it also placed a heavy and strict demand on one’s mental capacity. In order to become a 1st Seal Symbol Master one is required to be at least Earthly Yuan Early Stage Therefore, Symbol Master was considered a scarce vocation. A 2nd Seal Symbol Master would be lavishly welcomed by any major faction in Yan City. Symbol Masters are split by Seals and there were a total of 5 Seals: 1st Seal being the lowest, while 5th Seal being the highest.Symbol Master:【WDQK】Chapter 63 – Symbol Master Becoming a Symbol Master is not only about inscribing Mystical Symbols on objects. A Symbol Master can easily shake mountains and move rivers.Symbol Master:【WDQK】Chapter 65 – Obstruction Only when one was able to condense his Mental Energy into a Destiny Symbol, could he be called a true Symbol Master.Symbol Master:【WDQK】Chapter 84 – Ancient Swirl Symbol Symbol Power Cultivation Stages # 1st Seal Symbol Master # 2nd Seal Symbol Master # 3rd Seal Symbol Master # 4th Seal Symbol Master # Soul Symbol Master # Heavenly Symbol Master # Divine Symbol Master # Symbol Grandmaster Level # Divine Palace Master Level Symbol Power Cultivation Stages Details 1st Seal Symbol Master *Equivalent to Heavenly Yuan Stage. In order to become a 1st stage symbol master, you are required to be at least Earthly Yuan Early Stage. 2nd Seal Symbol Master *Equivalent to Initial Yuan Dan Stage. A 2nd Seal Symbol Master is unable to fully materialize Mental Energy.47 3rd Seal Symbol Master *Equivalent to Advanced Yuan Dan Stage. 4th Seal Symbol Master *'Equivalent to' Perfect Yuan Dan Stage.Symbol Master:【WDQK】Chapter 144 – Ancestral Symbol Soul Symbol Master *Equivalent to Form Creation, Qi Creation & Manifestation Stage. *5th Seal Symbol Master *Low Equivalent to Form Creation Stage *Middle Equivalent to Qi Creation Stage *High Equivalent to Manifestation Stage Heaven Symbol Master *Equivalent to Nirvana Stage. *When a practitioner becomes a Heaven Symbol Master they form a tiny world within their Niwan Palace. *There are nine seals for the Heaven Symbol Master stage, which is identical to the nine Yuan Nirvana stages. At every advancement, the tiny world in your Niwan Palace will become more and more perfect. When a practitioner first advances to the Heaven Symbol Master Stage they will start creating their first seal. *They are able to condense Mental Energy into miraculous Symbols and move the power of the land with a single gesture. They possessed great power and even a Nirvana stage practitioner would find a Heaven Symbol Master a rather troublesome opponent.Heaven Symbol Spirit Tree:【WDQK】Chapter 427 – Heaven Symbol Spirit Tree Divine Symbol Master *The Divine Symbol Master level, is divided into Initial and Advance, but is this trivial two ranks, actually sufficiently compares favorably with fresh Profound Life Stage and Profound Death Stage, in general, Mental Energy achieves Peak Initial Divine Symbol Master, then endures powerhouse that Profound Life Stage is more Perfect, if steps into Advance Divine Symbol Master, that then can be a worthy opponent with Profound Death Stage powerhouse. *Equivalent to Profound Life Stage **'Initial': Initial to Peak *Equivalent to Profound Death Stage **'Advance': Initial to Peak Symbol Grandmaster Level This was a watershed level for the Symbol Masters. There were many people in this world who trained their Mental Energy. Similarly, there were many people who trained both their Mental Energy and Yuan Power simultaneously. However, there were very few practitioners whose Mental Energy cultivation could reach the Symbol Grandmaster level.Symbol Grandmaster Level:【WDQK】Chapter 1136 – Awakening Mental Energy was undoubtedly even more ethereal compared to Yuan Power. Therefore, trying to reach the level of Symbol Grandmaster was evidently no easy task. Before reaching the Symbol Grandmaster level, the strength of one’s Mental Energy might be a little weaker compared to the powerful and majestic Yuan Power. However, upon stepping into this level, the true might of Mental Energy would be slowly revealed.Symbol Grandmaster Level:【WDQK】Chapter 1136 – Awakening *Equivalent to Samsara Stage **'Initial' *Equivalent to Reincarnation Stage **'Advance' Divine Palace Master Level *Equivalent to 3rd Layer Reincarnation Tribulation. *Since the beginning of time, the number of people who managed to reach this level could be counted on one hand.Divine Palace Master Level:【WDQK】Chapter 1274 – Ancestral Citadel *In order to obtain this rank, you need to destroy your Niwan Palace and then recreate it. If you fail you lose your Mental Energy and possibly even your mentality.Divine Palace Master Level:【WDQK】Chapter 1281 – Forming a Divine Palace References Category:Index Category:Terms Category:Titles